O Sinistro
by Roxane Norris
Summary: O mais sonserino dos grifinórios se apaixona por uma Comensal... O que será desse relacionamento? Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**Nome da Fic: **O Sinistro

**Beta-readers:** FerPorcel / BastetAzazis

**Personagens: **Sirius Black/ Personagem Original.

**Censura: **M

**Gênero**: Drama.

**Spoilers: **quarto** e **quinto livro.

**Resumo: **Um pedido, uma antiga paixão... Será que isso salvará Sirius?

**Agradecimentos:** às minhas betas, FerPorcel e BatestAzazis, pelo carinho e por ter arrumado um tempinho para mim.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic e Bloomsbury, entre outros. Ou seja, quase

todo mundo menos eu.

**Nota: **Esta fic é um presente de aniversário para uma amiga, e uma pessoa maravilhosa, Carla BastetAzazis. Feliz aniversário, florzinha! Te adoro!

**_ O Sinistro_**

**CAPÍTULO I**

Era uma noite fria de inverno, e nas calçadas algumas poças ocasionais se formaram por conta de um dia inteiro de chuva, que agora caía fina. As pessoas passavam apressadamente querendo, com certeza, chegar ao calor de suas casas calefatadas. Conforme a noite se tornava mais densa, quase já não se via passar mais ninguém ao longo da Bond Street. Apenas alguns mendigos fuçavam os latões de lixo em um beco próximo e depois se refugiavam em uma fogueira acesa com o que recolhiam.

O silêncio da rua era quebrado apenas pelo burburinho vindo de um pub localizado a duas quadras dali. Aparentemente, o lugar servia de ponto de encontro para os tipos mais estranhos de pessoas; não era, obviamente, o ambiente escolhido pela burguesia londrina. Um casal com estranhos penteados e capas esvoaçantes acabara de entrar no pub vindo da rua principal. Lá dentro, o clima não era muito diferente do que aparentava por fora. Havia um balcão de madeira já desgastado pelo tempo, onde um barman atendia os clientes que se debruçavam aos esbarrões. Espalhadas pelo restante do estabelecimento, várias mesinhas da mesma madeira, sendo que todas estavam ocupadas, e que compunham, juntamente com o balcão, o quadro do estabelecimento.

Sentada sozinha num canto estava uma moça com cabelos castanhos claros longos que caíam sobre seus ombros, sua pele era clara e seus olhos de um castanho escuro intenso. Trajava um sobretudo de lã escura que cobria praticamente todo o corpo, porém deixava bem contornada sua silhueta feminina. A cabeça estava apoiada em uma das mãos longas e bem feitas, na outra havia um copo com uma dose de bebida que, pela coloração, poderia se tratar de um uísque. O rosto virado para a vidraça ao seu lado, e o olhar perdido nas formas que tentava identificar através dos vidros embaçados.

Sorveu de uma só vez o restante do líquido enquanto virava seu rosto para dentro do recinto. Analisou as pessoas que estavam ali e procurou, levantando de leve a cabeça, pelo barman. O pobre rapaz estava se desdobrando em três, mas a um aceno dela, deu meia volta e veio em sua direção, deixando vários pares de mãos se balançando no balcão. Ela havia abaixado seu rosto novamente, os longos cabelos castanhos impediam agora que se admirassem suas belas feições, e vasculhava a bolsa procurando por algo enquanto ele se aproximava enxugando as mãos num avental de aparência duvidosa. O rapaz parou ao lado dela; ela ergueu rosto, e seus olhos castanhos, emoldurados por longos cílios que lhe davam um aspecto desafiador, pousaram sobre ele. Ela lhe deu um sorriso cínico e ergueu a mão na direção dele, com uma nota nela. O rapaz retribui-lhe o sorriso desconcertadamente e falou:

– Obrigada, Srta. Bastet. – E retirou a nota da mão dela. – Não deseja outra dose?

– Não, Eddie. – Lançou seus braços ao ar como se espreguiçasse, voltando a sorrir para ele. – Hoje ainda é quinta, e amanhã tenho que estar cedo na empresa, mesmo sendo a dona. – E encarando-o, acrescentou: – Acho que estou ficando terrivelmente preguiçosa para a bebida, sabia? – E levantou-se pegando a bolsa.

– Sim, senhorita. – Ele assentiu sorrindo e saiu de volta para o balcão.

– Adeus, Ed – murmurou. – Até amanhã. – E foi em direção a porta do pub.

Carla Bastet era uma mulher realizada profissionalmente aos seus trinta e seis anos. Era bonita, charmosa, financeiramente independente e inteligente. Esse último ponto da sua personalidade consistia em um fascínio para os homens e um problema para ela – tornava-a extremamente exigente. Os últimos caras com que saíra não despertaram nela nenhum estímulo mental, e poucos duraram mais que uma noite.

O ar estava mais frio, Carla apertou o passo e fechou os dois botões da gola do sobretudo, não gostava de andar sozinha àquela hora.

Já havia doze anos que ela se mudara para Londres. Alugara um pequeno apartamento e decidira se afastar de certas lembranças. Havia ficado apenas com a indústria de química de seus avós, que possuía um luxuoso escritório na Liverpool Street. Sendo assim, algumas vezes na semana ela ia até o pub de aparência trouxa na Bond Street. Na verdade, freqüentava aquele lugar há mais de quinze anos, conhecia Eddie desde pequeno, quando o pai dele ainda era o barman, e muitas vezes o vira ajudá-lo a servir as mesas. As lembranças mais íntimas de sua vida estavam naquele lugar, esse talvez fosse o verdadeiro motivo dela nunca ter deixado de freqüentá-lo.

Seus olhos marejaram, ela dobrou mais uma esquina, faltava apenas alguns passos para chegar em casa, era no fim daquela rua. O vento frio batia no rosto jogando seu cabelo para trás, e a chuva havia parado. De repente, ela estacou, ouvindo um som atrás de si e, ao se virar, viu um enorme vulto preto. Sua respiração acelerou, seu coração também. Ela se controlou e, colocando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, virou a esquina. Em um dos bolsos da capa, encontrou o que estava procurando e fechou seus dedos em torno de sua varinha.

A rua parecia que não chegava ao fim. Por sua vez, ela não ousou correr, poderia se tornar uma presa fácil. Olhou para trás, e o vulto havia desaparecido. Sentindo um alívio imediato, afrouxou os dedos que seguravam a varinha. Já podia ver as escadas da sua residência e diminuiu um pouco a marcha, dando um ritmo mais calmo à sua respiração. Só faltava transpor a calçada de um prédio e estaria em casa. Foi quando uma mão vinda da escuridão entre as duas fachadas laterais dos prédios ao seu lado a retirou da rua.

Carla não conseguia localizar novamente a sua varinha; as mãos agarravam-na pela cintura impedindo-a que olhasse para trás. Continuou apalpando os bolsos e sentiu algo sólido e comprido surgir do fundo de um deles. Nesse momento, foi colocada de costas para a parede. As mãos de seu agressor agora a prendiam pelos ombros, e ela tentou se libertar sem sucesso. Resolveu sacar a varinha, mas ele deve ter percebido sua intenção, pois, prendendo-a apenas com uma das mãos, retirou com a outra o que ela tinha no bolso. Carla sentiu a pressão em seus ombros diminuir e, em seguida, ouviu uma voz masculina. Uma voz que há doze anos ela guardava apenas na memória.

– Estava pensando em me azarar, Bastet?

Com a própria varinha apontada para ela e emitindo um pequeno facho de luz, ela pode ver o rosto dele. Apesar dos cabelos desalinhados e a barba por fazer, Carla reconheceria aquele rosto em qualquer lugar. Magro, abatido e cansado, ali à sua frente, estava o motivo dela ter deixado o seu mundo. Ali estava Sirius Black.

Carla o encarou e, mantendo seu autocontrole, disse:

– O que está fazendo fora de Azkaban, Black? – sua voz soou sarcástica. – Deram-lhe uma condicional ou você fugiu?

– Sabe, preferia quando você me chamava de Sirius – ele retribui-lhe no mesmo tom. – E não, não ganhei uma condicional. Eles não são tão indulgentes por lá.

– O que quer de mim? Que eu o esconda, já que é um fugitivo? – E o encarou.

– Não. – Ele baixou a varinha. – Apenas quis ver você.

– Bom, se era só isso, já me viu então – disse virando-se para sair. – Agora, se não importa, pode me soltar e devolver minha varinha? – Sua voz era seca.

– Pensei que sentisse saudades dos velhos tempos... – Sorriu maliciosamente para ela e, soltando-a, entregou a varinha.

– Como você disse acertadamente, são velhos tempos. – Tirou rispidamente a varinha das mãos dele. – Você acha que eu tenho boas lembranças?

– Eu tenho. – Ele passou a mão nos cabelos dela, deixando a outra apoiada na parede, ao lado do seu ombro.

– Pare com isso, Sirius. – A voz dela estava mais suave. – Não quero mais problemas, fugi deles uma vez e não os quero de volta.

– Bastet, você é a única pessoa que sabe que sou inocente. – Ele não estava mais sorrindo. – E que acredita nisso. Preciso que me ajude.

– Como? – Ela fechou seus olhos e os abriu em seguida, fitando-o. – Não tenho mais contato com eles desde que você foi mandado para Azkaban e o Lorde sumiu. Eu deixei aquele mundo e não quero voltar, entendeu?

– Preciso encontrar Pedro Pettigrew, ambos sabemos que ele está vivo. – E passando a mãos pelos cabelos lisos como sempre fazia, completou: – Ele é meu passaporte para a liberdade, é o atestado vivo da minha inocência!

– Não sei onde ele está, Sirius. – Ela baixou seus olhos para o chão. – Como eu lhe disse, não tenho notícias do seu mundo. Não sabia nem que tinha fugido.

– Mas freqüenta o mesmo bar de doze anos atrás, não é mesmo, Bastet? – Ele a encarou. – Não soube da minha fuga por lá?

– Não. Não há tantos bruxos por lá nos últimos anos...

– Escute aqui, Bastet – e ele a segurou de novo pelos ombros, fazendo-a olhar para ele –, Voldemort vai voltar, e quando ele fizer isso, este lugar também não será seguro para você. Preciso provar minha inocência e ajudar o Harry.

– Isso não faz mais parte da minha vida. – As lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto.

– Vai fazer quando ele começar a caçá-la. – E, dizendo isso, enxugou as lágrimas dela com as pontas dos seus dedos e deixou que eles escorregassem até sua boca. – Você continua linda, tenho orgulho que Voldemort tenha perdido sua mais bela Comensal por minha causa.

O toque das mãos dele fez Carla estremecer. Ela fechou os olhos, as lágrimas escorreram ainda mais, e sentindo os dedos dele tocarem sua face novamente, seu coração acelerou. Ele deslizou-os por sobre seus lábios, sua respiração ficou ofegante, e então ela escorregou pela parede, desvencilhando-se dos braços dele. Black não opôs resistência. Ela se dirigiu para a rua iluminada e, parando ao final da ruela, virou-se de volta, dizendo:

– Vou pensar sobre o assunto. – E, sem fitá-lo, continuou: – Encontre-me quinta à noite no pub... Na mesa de sempre.

E virando a esquina, deixou Black na escuridão.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

Carla acordou com o sol frio de inverno entrando pelas janelas do seu quarto e lançando sua pálida luz sobre ela. O quarto à sua volta tinha pouca mobília, apenas a cama de casal, duas mesinhas de cabeceiras e uma arca ao pés da cama. Havia uma porta perto das janelas que davam para uma peça contígua que era composta de um pequeno closet e um banheiro. Ela olhou preguiçosamente para o relógio na mesinha e fez uma cara de poucos amigos. Já eram quase nove horas, tinha que ir para o escritório. Jogou seu corpo para fora da cama e dirigiu-se para o banheiro. Tinha exatos quinze minutos para se vestir; lavou o rosto e foi até o closet. Olhou para as roupas penduradas, pegou um tailleur vermelho escuro e uma blusinha branca, atirou-os para sua cama. Voltou ao banheiro, abrindo a ducha e enchendo o aposento de vapores.

Dez minutos depois, estava colocando os sapatos de bico fino nos pés, foi até o espelho no closet e, avaliando-se na frente dele, acenou positivamente com a cabeça para si mesma. Levantou seus cabelos castanhos na altura de nuca e, dando duas voltas nele, fez um coque que deixava alguns fios soltos caindo pelas laterais do rosto. Olhou para o relógio no pulso e constatou que já ultrapassara um minuto do seu horário, não daria tempo de comer nada antes de sair. A cozinha não era um lugar muito visitado por Carla, raramente tinha tempo de fazer algo, ou disposição. Foi até o sofá, pegou sua bolsa, abriu a porta e desceu correndo as escadas.

Um táxi estava acabando de deixar um passageiro, ela fez sinal e, minutos depois, estava a caminho. O escritório ficava bem no centro financeiro da cidade, num edifício imponente de linhas retas, ultramoderno. Carla pagou o táxi e entrou no Hall. O recepcionista deu-lhe um breve aceno com a cabeça, cumprimentando, ao que ela retribuiu com um sorriso e tomou o caminho dos elevadores. Apertou o número vinte e um, e as portas se fecharam sem qualquer ruído. Logo depois, ela entrava num andar todo acarpetado em tom tabaco, onde uma moça de olhar eficiente e cabelos ruivos estava sentada atrás de uma mesa de secretária. Carla passou por ela, lançando-lhe um sorriso e dizendo:

– Bom dia, Srta. Trevis.

– Bom dia, Srta. Bastet. – Retribuiu-lhe o sorriso, levantou e abriu a porta atrás de si.

A srta. Trevis entrou no escritório logo atrás de Carla com uma agenda na mão e falou solenemente:

– Você tem uma reunião com produtores do Mercosul às três horas. – E, fitando-a, perguntou: – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Carla havia se sentado em sua cadeira e olhava a rua lá embaixo através imensas vidraças do escritório. Ela rodou a cadeira e, apoiando a caneta sobre o bloco que estava em cima da grande mesa de carvalho à sua frente, respondeu:

– Sim e não, Carrie. – Seus olhos castanhos pousaram sobre a figura em pé à sua frente. – Preciso de um café... Forte.

Carrie assentiu e saiu pela porta. Carla voltou-se novamente para as vidraças, seus olhos não viam as ruas, estavam fixos no infinito. Um turbilhão de emoções rodava em sua mente. Ela se levantou e começou a andar pelo escritório, como geralmente fazia quando tinha algum problema.

A Srta. Trevis voltou com uma bandeja de prata nas mãos, onde trazia um bule igualmente de prata e uma xícara de porcelana fina, alguns torrões de açúcar, torradas e geléia. Virando-se para Carla, disse:

– Aqui está seu café, Srta. Bastet. – E mais uma vez fitou a expressão da outra. – Tomei a liberdade de acrescentar torradas e geléia ao seu pedido. Imagino que não fez seu desjejum hoje, como sempre.

– Obrigada, Carrie. Deixe em cima da mesa. – E apontou para a mesa de centro em frente ao sofá verde no canto da sala.

– Está bem, Carla. – Colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa indicada e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Carla se serviu de café e ficou em pé olhando as nuvens que se agrupavam lá fora, indicando que o dia terminaria chuvoso. Olhou para a imensa mesa de carvalho e pegou um porta-retrato em uma das gavetas trancadas à chave no seu lado esquerdo. Nele, um casal de uns cinqüenta anos sorria para ela, jogando beijos. Ela estava acostumada a ver fotos onde as pessoas se mexiam, mas como outros não, achava prudente mantê-la na gaveta. Deu um suspiro, guardou o retrato dos pais, e foi em direção ao sofá. Estirou-se nele, fitando o teto, e então suas pálpebras pesaram, até que adormeceu.

Quando entrou no terreno dos sonhos, ela viu Sirius. Ele estava mais novo, sorria para ela e a puxava para si. Depois viu uma mulher com um sorriso malévolo e cabelos castanhos ao lado de um homem com uma capa preta, a pele branca como um cadáver, os olhos vermelhos e fendas no lugar do nariz. Seu pulso acelerou, a respiração tornou-se fraca, e ela se viu ajoelhada aos pés dele. Ele apontou a varinha para ela, e um facho de luz verde passou pelos seus olhos. Segundos depois, não estava mais lá, andava por uma rua escura e viu à sua frente o homem com a capa entrar em uma casa. Ela esperou, em seguida, ouviu berros e estampidos e, por sua vez, também gritou e caiu ao chão.

Carla acordou ofegante, com corpo dolorido e com Carrie ao seu lado olhando-a desconfiada. Carla se sentou num pulo e perguntou:

– O que foi? – E encarou a secretária. – Eu acho que cochilei, foi só. Alguém ligou?

– Não, Carla. – Carrie a fitou preocupada. – Você estava gritando e eu entrei para ver o que era.

– Eu gritei? – Ela se sentiu desconcertada. – Deve ter sido um pesadelo.

– Já é o segundo esta semana. – E falando-lhe maternalmente, completou: – Você devia se alimentar melhor. Nem tocou nas torradas!

Carla pôs-se de pé e, virando-se para a secretária, ordenou:

– Carrie, desmarque a reunião com os fornecedores e marque imediatamente uma reunião de diretoria. Quero todos aqui em uma hora, entendeu? – Foi até o telefone, pegou sua linha pessoal, e discou um número. – Vamos, ande! Tenho que viajar urgentemente.

Sem responder nada, a Srta. Trevis saiu para sua mesa e começou a fazer as ligações necessárias. Meia hora depois, surgia novamente no escritório, anunciando que em quinze minutos todos estariam reunidos no salão ao lado.

Uma hora depois, Carla deixava o seu escritório na respeitada rua de Londres em direção ao seu apartamento. Chegou, subiu as escadas e entrou em casa. Foi até o closet, colocou algumas roupas que estavam dobradas em suas gavetas numa valise, tirou o tailleur e vestiu uma longa veste púrpura. Soltou os cabelos, voltou até o quarto e abriu a gaveta da mesinha. Dentro, apanhou um objeto de madeira. Jogou por cima dos seus ombros uma capa da mesma cor, com dois botões dourados e, fechando-a, dirigiu-se para sala. Olhou em sua volta, verificou que estava tudo certo e aparatou.

Fez-se um zumbido dentro da sua cabeça. Ela jamais gostou daquela sensação, mas era a única maneira de chegar onde queria. Aparatou numa estrada onde, no alto de uma colina, erguia-se uma imponente mansão cercada por jardins com teixos muito verdes. Carla caminhou e, assim que atravessou o portão, ouviu um estalido às suas costas. Um elfo doméstico apareceu, ela se virou calmamente enquanto ele se apresentava.

– Meu nome é Gizmo, e essa propriedade é particular. – E, fazendo uma reverência cômica, perguntou: – O que a senhorita deseja?

– Falar com seu amo. Ele está? – E mirou a figura de olhos grandes, orelhas pontudas, envoltas em trapos.

– Gizmo vai ver e já volta, senhorita... –esperando que ela completasse a frase antes de desaparecer.

– Bastet. Diga-lhe que é Carla Bastet. – Viu o elfo desaparecer com um mesmo estalido.

Ela não deu mais nenhum passo, sabia que a propriedade devia estar cercada com alguma proteção mágica, ou seja, era inútil seguir sem autorização. Porém, um novo estalido às suas costas não a fez esperar muito. Carla se virou, e para sua surpresa, um homem alto, com cabelos compridos loiros e penetrantes olhos cinza, materializou-se nos jardins à sua frente, envolto numa capa preta. Ele a fitou por alguns instantes, até que a voz dele quebrou o silêncio:

– Minha cara e bela Srta. Bastet. – Sorriu maliciosamente.

– Lúcio. – Ela retribui-lhe o sorriso e estendeu a mão. – Galanteador, como sempre.

– Posso encarar isso como um elogio? – E, pegando a mão que lhe era estendida, depositou um beijo terno.

– Entenda como queira, meu caro. – Ela deu-lhe um sorriso zombeteiro.

– Sempre maltratando os corações que conquista, não, Bastet? – E como se a mão dela ainda estivesse presa pela dele, a puxou de encontro a si. – Você demorou muito para voltar, não pude esperar.

Carla estava tão próxima a ele que podia sentir sua respiração. Lúcio Malfoy fora seu namorado na época que estudara em Hogwarts, e junto com Bellatriz e Narcisa, formavam um dos grupinhos da Sonserina. Todos os quatro haviam se tornado Comensais da Morte.

Saindo de seus pensamentos, disse:

– Nunca o maltratei Lúcio, e nunca alimentei sua esperança de um casamento comigo. – E retirando a mão dele da sua, continuou: – Você se casou com a Narcissa, não foi?

– Sempre bem informada. – Respondeu oferecendo-lhe o braço. – Não quer conhecer a propriedade?

– Seria um prazer. – Aceitou o braço que lhe era oferecido.

Eles caminharam um pouco até se afastarem da casa o suficiente para não serem vistos, ouvidos ou sequer incomodados. Carla percebeu que Narcisa devia estar na casa e, por isso mesmo, não fez questão que Lúcio a convidasse para entrar.

– O que a trouxe aqui, Carla? – E encarou-a. – Bella me disse que você tinha ido cuidar dos negócios dos seus avós trouxas, não?

– Lúcio, não gosto quando se refere à eles dessa forma. – E olhando-o duramente, explicou: – Este é um dos motivos pelo qual não daríamos certo juntos. Onde está Bella?

– Em Azkaban. Você não soube da prisão dela? – Ele a olhava fixamente, enquanto se sentavam no banco do jardim.

– E-Eu não sabia... Vim procurá-la. Você tem notícias dos outros? – Um leve brilho passou pelos olhos dela.

– Severo ainda leciona Poções em Hogwarts; Crable, Goyle, Avery, sim... Creio que todos estão bem. – Olhou-a. – Você voltou definitivamente?

– Sim, eu pretendo ficar. – E colocou-se de pé. – Acredito que o Lorde das Trevas volte em breve.

– Seu retorno está cada vez mais próximo. – E, pondo-se de pé também, segurou-lhe a mão. – É uma pena que tenha demorado tanto a retornar, eu nunca te esqueci, mesmo depois de todos esses anos.

– Nosso tempo já acabou, Lúcio. – E virou-se para partir, dizendo: – Manterei contato. Adeus.

Em uma fração de segundos, Carla foi puxada para trás e Lucius a prendeu em seus braços. Sorrindo, ele disse por último:

– Eu não vou deixar que se vá sem uma recordação. – E comprimindo o corpo dela contra o dele, continuou: – Digamos que seja apenas uma lembrança para o futuro, Srta. Bastet.

Ela não pode desvencilhar–se dos braços que a prendiam, e quando percebeu, os lábios dele já lhe arrancavam um beijo. A mente de Carla rodopiou. Afinal, ele sempre fora um homem envolvente, e ela tinha que admitir que estava carente.

Soltando-a logo em seguida, ele acrescentou:

– Eu devia tê-la esperado. Adeus, senhorita. – E fazendo uma nova mesura, a deixou nos jardins num estalido.

Carla saiu pelo portão e aparatou.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Meninas, desculpem essa sua autora, mas ontem tive problemas em acessar a net e de postar o caps. Espero que vcs possam me perdoar por isso!!! Um imenso obrigado á todas que me deixaram reviews e um bjo estalado na bochecha!!! Amo vcs!!! Lud vc veio!!!! Muri, vc voltou!!!!Bjokas!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

O crepúsculo já caía sobre o Beco Diagonal quando Carla aparatou em frente ao banco dos bruxos, o Gringotes. Ela precisaria de algum dinheiro se estava pensando em se instalar ali por uns tempos. Entrou no prédio com a fachada de mármore e foi direto à recepção, onde um duende a atendeu. Ela passou a chave do cofre de seus pais às suas mãos longas e finas, e ele assentiu com um gesto de cabeça. Meia hora depois, estava de volta à rua com alguns galeões nos bolsos.

Ela desceu a rua principal e virou numa perpendicular que possuía um casebre de aparência duvidosa na esquina. Carla entrou no lugar e pediu um quarto. Havia apenas mais duas pessoas ali, um bruxo idoso e um rapaz com cabelos ruivos, que conversavam animadamente num canto do sofá desbotado. A aparência do lugar não o tornava convidativo para uma longa permanência, mas Carla lembrou que passara muitas tardes agradáveis debruçada sobre o peito de Black dentro daquelas paredes. Uma vez mais sua mente vagou, e viu Sirius sorrindo para ela, jogando seus cabelos para trás como tinha mania de fazer. Afastou esses pensamentos e subiu a escada

Abriu a porta do número doze e entrou, uma nova profusão de imagens começaram a passar por sua cabeça. Carla depositou a valise sobre a cômoda, retirou a capa e foi até a janela. Abriu as cortinas e pode ver os últimos raios de sol perderem-se no horizonte, voltando-se para cama, sentou na beirada. Olhou o relógio e verificou que faltavam poucos minutos para encontrar Sirius no bar. Foi até o banheiro e, olhando-se no espelho, fez a infeliz constatação que Carrie estava certa, ela estava muito abatida. Ajeitou os cabelos e colocou a capa novamente. Desceu as escadas e saiu para a rua. Seu destino: o pub da Bond Street.

Carla entrou no pub e dirigiu-se até a mesa perto das vidraças; inacreditavelmente, o lugar estava mais cheio que nunca. Eddie saiu de trás do balcão, onde parecia estar arrumando os copos, e veio até ela.

– O de sempre, Srta. Bastet? – Lançando o sorriso acanhado de sempre.

– Sim, Eddie, mas duplo, por favor – respondeu-lhe retribuindo o sorriso.

Pouco depois, o barman depositou um copo à sua frente, e Carla começou a saboreá-lo. Ela se perguntou o que estaria fazendo ali, por que havia marcado esse encontro e cedido ao Black. Tinha prometido a si mesma que não voltaria àquele mundo. Todas as suas dúvidas se dissiparam assim que viu Sirius materializar-se na sua frente, envolto em uma longa capa. Ele se sentou e colocou os braços sobre a mesa, enquanto Carla levava novamente o copo aos lábios.

– Você não mudou nada – ele disse dando-lhe um sorriso cínico. – Ao menos aprendeu a beber?

– Veio aqui medir minha tolerância ao álcool? –Dizendo isso, ela apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, depositando o copo vazio à sua frente. – Não seria prudente, não é mesmo?

Black a encarou, os olhos castanhos dela brilharam. Ele esticou as mãos, segurando a que ela havia deixado sobre a mesa, depois de soltar o copo. Carla sentiu um calor inundar sua face e desviou o olhar para a vidraça ao seu lado.

– Imagino que queira saber se decidi ajudá-lo. – E virou seu rosto para encará-lo.

– Você sabe que esse não foi o único motivo pelo qual a procurei. – E fitando-a de dentro do capuz, continuou: – Eu...

– Você precisa da minha ajuda, e eu estou disposta a oferecê-la. – Ela baixou os olhos. – Já aluguei um quarto no Beco para passar a noite.

– Naquele lugar de sempre, Bastet? – Depositou um beijo na mão dela. – Sabia que não tinha esquecido.

Carla pôs-se de pé retirando a mão dos lábios dele, atirou uma nota à mesa e, colocando seu capuz, lhe disse:

– Não significa nada para mim. – E foi em direção à porta. – Amanhã irei para a residência dos meus pais, é apenas temporário. Eu lhe darei notícias.

Ela ganhou a rua segundos depois e foi na direção do seu apartamento. Tinha que voltar ao Beco, mas estava potencialmente abalada; dobrou mais uma esquina e aparatou. Carla entrou na pensão e subiu as escadas. Colocou a chave na porta e girou-a. Um enorme cão preto estava aos pés da sua cama.

Carla fechou a porta calmamente, retirou a capa atirando-a na cama junto com a chave, aparentemente sem percebê-lo, e foi para o banheiro. Houve um estalido, e em seguida, ela ligou o chuveiro, fazendo o barulho de água invadir o ambiente. Entrou de novo no quarto e viu Sirius deitado na cama com a cabeça apoiada nos braços. Ela o encarou e falou com voz suave:

– Por que não toma um banho?

– É um convite? – Fitou-a maliciosamente.

– Apenas uma sugestão. – Devolveu-lhe o olhar.

Ele levantou e foi até o banheiro, por sua vez, Carla sorriu, indo em direção a janela. A noite estava agradável, e ela se deixou ficar ali, olhando o céu. Não percebeu que o som da água havia cessado e que a porta do banheiro se abrira. Parado no limiar da porta, envolto apenas na toalha, Black admirava-a. Seus cabelos castanhos claros soltos balançando com a brisa e a silhueta escultural delineavam um quadro tentador. Ele se aproximou devagar e abraçou-a pela cintura.

Carla sentiu o corpo dele grudado ao seu e virou-se rapidamente na tentativa de escapar dali, mas Black foi mais rápido e a envolveu num longo e apaixonado beijo. Apesar de querer negar, Carla sabia que nunca amara ninguém como amou, e ainda amava, Sirius Black. Mesmo que tentasse, não iria resistir às suas investidas. Interiormente, ela esperara por aquele momento durante doze anos, e nada, nem ninguém, a impediria de desfrutar cada segundo ali com ele.

Carla acordou no dia seguinte com uma agradável brisa roçando seu rosto. Ela se espreguiçou e, sem olhar para o lado, esticou a mão por sobre sua cabeça, alcançando o travesseiro e puxando-o. Sabia que Black não estava mais ali; sorrindo, aproximou o travesseiro do nariz e exalou o cheiro dele. _Se aquilo foi um sonho, positivamente não quero mais acordar_ – pensou, sorrindo para si mesma.

Suspirou, atirando o travesseiro de volta e deslizando para fora dos lençóis. Foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e prendeu os cabelos. Voltou até o quarto, jogou a capa sobre os ombros, e saiu para rua. Carla não podia adiar muito o que estava prestes a fazer, precisava voltar para sua casa, a casa de sua infância, a Mansão Bastet. Uma vez instalada ali, todos saberiam que ela havia voltado, e conseqüentemente, onde achá-la.

Os avós paternos de Carla eram bruxos de uma família tradicional, já os maternos, totalmente trouxas. Alguns de seus parentes bruxos haviam torcido o nariz quando seu pai anunciou seu casamento com a sua mãe. O fato era que uma família com dois filhos bruxos, onde um era uma mulher irascível, a esposa trouxa do filho gerava algum mal estar. A mãe de Carla, por sua vez, optou por abandonar o mundo trouxa e permanecer com o marido. A filha mais nova dos Bastet nunca se casou e, quando morreu ainda jovem, não deixou herdeiros. Então, só sobrara Carla, a neta meio trouxa, mas educada com todos os requintes de um bruxo puro sangue, coisa que a menina nunca gostou. Depois da morte de seus pais, Carla ainda ficara com os avós alguns anos, até que Voldemort sumiu e Black foi preso.

Ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando viu o imenso vale surgir à sua frente e, no centro dele, um edifício majestoso. Carla olhou à sua volta e entrou nos jardins. Atravessou rapidamente a distância até a porta de entrada, e com um toque da varinha e algumas palavras, a porta se abriu. Entrou no aposento escuro e pode ver que o tempo ali não passara; tudo estava igual como há doze anos. Parecia ver seu avô sentado na poltrona lendo os jornais do dia e sua avó entrando pela sala dizendo que ela deveria subir e tomar um banho para jantar. Ela sorriu e correu os dedos pelo sofá. Olhou a escada à sua frente e subiu correndo, como fazia quando tinha quinze anos... Abriu a terceira porta à esquerda do corredor da ala oeste, e seu quarto surgiu à sua frente, exatamente como ela o havia deixado.

Um estalido às suas costas a fez virar-se e dar de cara com uma figura pequena, igual a Gizmo, só que alguns anos mais velha. A elfa doméstica fitou a moça em pé à sua frente e um leve sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

– Menina Bastet? – E assentiu com sua cabeça. – Dixie fica feliz em vê-la, senhorita. Dixie esperou muitos anos para que voltasse.

– Por que não foi embora, Dixie, quando lhe dei liberdade? – falou sorrindo.

– Ir embora? Dixie nunca ir embora. – Ela abaixou seus imensos olhos. – Dixie cuida da casa e espera menina Bastet voltar.

– Não me chame de menina, Dixie. – E gargalhou. – Já não sou uma menina faz alguns anos.

– Vai ser sempre menina Bastet para Dixie. – E entrou no quarto, mostrando com as mãos. – Dixie deixou tudo como menina gostava, vê?

– Sim, Dixie. Obrigada. – Seus olhos marejaram. – Está tudo como me lembro... Há doze anos...

– Dixie vai preparar alguma coisa para a menina comer. – Um novo estalido, e a elfa se foi.

Carla se deixou ficar inebriada pela atmosfera do seu antigo quarto. Deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos. Lembrou da menina com o uniforme de escola sentada na beirada da cama, colocando as últimas peças de roupa num malão. Ela estava tão excitada com a idéia de ir estudar magia, usar a varinha como vira mil vezes seu pai e avós usarem. Todos tinham ficado felizes quando ela recebera a carta de Hogwarts. Carla sempre tivera tudo o que queria, era mimada aos extremos e, sinceramente, não gostava nada disso. A ida para escola significava para ela a liberdade, pelo menos de escolha.

O expresso para Hogwarts apitou na plataforma quando ela, seus pais e seus avós estavam se despedindo. Era o aviso de que seu primeiro ano na nova escola começava. Mundo novo, amigos novos, tudo aquilo que mais desejara por anos. Carla entrou no vapor enquanto ouvia mais um longo apito indicando que a partida estava próxima. Acenou para seus parentes e sumiu no interior do trem.

Procurou um vagão vazio, mas constatou que o mundo inteiro tinha filhos indo para Hogwarts. Resolveu verificar qual estaria menos cheio e encontrou um com apenas três garotos da mesma idade dela. Novatos, isso era um alívio, apesar de não parecerem ter notado sua presença. Carla perguntou:

– Posso me sentar com vocês? – Seu tom era normal.

Não houve resposta, os meninos continuavam entretidos em uma animada conversa. Carla os analisou, um era magro com cabelos castanhos e olhos escuros; o outro usava óculos e tinha olhos e cabelos escuros, sendo que estes últimos pareciam fugir-lhe da cabeça. Ela riu-se interiormente de seus pensamentos e passou à análise do último menino. Ele tinha um belo sorriso, os cabelos lisos escuros um pouco mais compridos que os do outros dois, olhos cinzentos, e uma maneira um tanto quanto charmosa de jogá-los para trás quando ria; era muito atraente. Sorriu, surpreendendo-se pela demorada análise do garoto, e tentou mais uma vez ser respondida.

– AHN! – Seu tom foi bem mais alto que o primeiro e surtiu o efeito desejado; os três a olharam, ela sorriu. – Posso me sentar com vocês?

– Sim, senhorita – o menino de cabelos castanhos respondeu e chegou-se para o lado.

– Já está galanteando de novo, não é Remo? – falou o de óculos.

– Deixe isso para quem entende – respondeu o do belo sorriso. E, fazendo o que Carla supôs ser uma mesura, completou: – Claro, Mademoiselle. Permita-me que me apresente. – Deu-lhe um beijo na mão e continuou: – Black, Sirius Black. – Virando-se para os outros dois, acrescentou: – Esses são Remo Lupin e Tiago Potter.

Ele a fitou esperando sua reação, mas Carla não conseguiu expressar outra a não ser uma explosão de risos. Os outros dois meninos, que já estavam segurando o riso há algum tempo, romperam em gargalhadas. E os quatro passaram o restante da viagem conversando. Essa foi a primeira vez que Carla viu Sirius. Sempre gostou da maneira dele jogar os cabelos para trás e sorrir... Era simplesmente irresistível.

Foi trazida de volta à realidade pela voz da velha elfa que a chamava para comer.

– Menina Bastet, Dixie fez os pratos preferidos da menina. – E sorriu acanhada. – Carne de porco com ervilhas e Plum Duff de sobremesa.

– Vamos, Dixie. – E devolveu-lhe o sorriso. – Deixe-me lembrar como você cozinha bem.

E dizendo isso, levantou-se da cama e saiu em direção ao andar de baixo.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Amores de minha vida, agradeço cada palavrinha deixada p mim! Amo receber o carinho de vcs e tenham certeza que faço cada fic com a mesma intensidade dele que recebo! Bjos estalados!!!! Amo vcs!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Carla não tinha escolha se quisesse voltar ao mundo bruxo para ajudar Sirius. Teria que voltar a morar na velha mansão. Ela tinha acabado de comer o delicioso almoço servido por Dixie quando resolveu ir até o Beco Diagonal pegar seus pertences e trazê-los de vez para sua nova residência. Aparatou de volta em frente ao portão de entrada da propriedade e, em menos de segundos, ouviu uma voz atrás dela sussurrar:

– Sabia que a encontraria aqui, cara Srta. Bastet – disse-lhe Lúcio.

– Não precisou pensar muito, não é, meu bem? – Carla retrucou sem se virar.

Ele a segurou pelo braço, virou-a e encarou seus olhos castanhos. Carla devolveu-lhe o olhar.

– O que quer de mim, Lúcio? – ela perguntou.

– Talvez... – aproximou-se dela o bastante para que sentisse seu perfume – apenas uma xícara de chá. Importa-se que entremos? – Estendeu-lhe o braço.

– Não. – Carla passou seu braço pelo dele e sorriu. – Você sempre foi de casa, Malfoy.

– Não tanto como eu gostaria. – Começaram a andar na direção da Mansão, e ele completou: – Contudo, ainda podemos reverter esta situação.

– Você ainda quer se unir a uma meia trouxa só porque sua família e a do meu pai já tiveram casamentos arranjados? – ela falou incrédula quando pararam na porta da Mansão. – Esqueceu que é um Comensal e que o sangue puro é o que importa?

– Nesse caso tenho que admitir... – puxou-a para si – que sempre houve mais que isso em jogo, minha cara.

Lúcio debruçou-se sobre Carla, seus lábios roçaram nos dela, mas antes que o beijo se prolongasse, ela conseguiu se esquivar e abrir a porta, dizendo:

– Vou pedir a Dixie que nos traga chá. – Fitou-o. – Alguma preferência?

– O tradicional inglês. – Entrou na sala com sua capa negra esvoaçando.

– Sim, eu ainda me lembro. – Indicou-lhe o sofá. – Sente-se, por favor. Não demoro.

Carla saiu em direção à cozinha, enquanto Malfoy se sentava no sofá que lhe fora indicado. Logo depois, ela estava de volta trazendo uma bandeja de prata com um serviço completo do mesmo metal, para o chá. Carla apoiou a bandeja na mesa em frente ao sofá e se sentou ao lado de Lúcio.

– Dixie não está? – ele perguntou sorrateiro.

– Oh, não... Está sim – ela respondeu maliciosamente enquanto servia as duas xícaras de chá. – Eu achei melhor não sermos interrompidos.

– Vejo que continua muito esperta, Bastet. – E demorou-se alguns instantes com sua mão sobre a dela antes de retirar a xícara que lhe era oferecida.

– Você continua o mesmo. – Ela sorveu um pouco do líquido da sua xícara. – Não perde uma ocasião. Como está Narcisa?

Lúcio empalideceu um pouco, mas logo retomou o autocontrole. Posou a xícara na bandeja à sua frente e chegou mais perto de Carla. Ela, por sua vez, não se moveu, continuando a bebericar seu chá. Carla sabia que Malfoy viria procurá-la mais cedo ou mais tarde, e se ele soubesse de algo sobre Pedro, essa era sua chance de saber. Tinha total consciência da forte atração que exercia sobre ele, e podia usar isso a seu favor.

– Ela está bem, obrigado por sua preocupação. – Seu tom era meio dissonante de seu temperamento.

– Não tem por que me agradecer. Afinal, Ciça e Bella eram minhas amigas, e... – suas palavras morreram em seus lábios. Lúcio a encarava com um olhar furioso.

– O que pretende com isso? – Ele perguntou segurando-a pelo pulso. – Sabe que me casei com a Narcisa porque você me disse não. Que joguinho é esse Bastet?

– Não há jogo algum, Lúcio. – Ela ergueu-se do sofá. – Sei muito bem o que fiz... e porque fiz. São coisas que não posso mudar.

– Então você se arrepende? – Um brilho passou pelos olhos dele.

– Talvez – murmurou, andando em direção à lareira.

Sentiu as mãos dele puxarem-na pela cintura, a respiração quente próxima à sua nuca, mas não se virou. Malfoy a puxou, fazendo-a encará-lo, parando apenas há alguns centímetros de seus lábios, e essa distância diminuiu em segundos. Ele agarrou seus cabelos e intensificaram o beijo enquanto as mãos dele percorriam suas costas. A loucura se apossou de seus corpos, pareciam dois adolescentes de escola experimentando um beijo pela primeira vez. Uma coisa Carla tinha que admitir para si própria: Lúcio sabia como enlouquecer uma mulher e tê-la a hora que quisesse. Ela o empurrou, ele ainda tentou uma nova investida, mas Carla se esquivou deixando-o de encontro ao nada.

– Acho melhor você ir – disse com os olhos baixos.

– Eu queria... – Ele não completou.

– Por favor... Saia. – Ela o fitou.

– Está bem, se é isso o que quer... Eu vou. – Beijou-a na mão. – Adeus, Bastet.

Carla sorriu palidamente vendo-o deixar a sala com a capa esvoaçando pela porta aberta. Malfoy desaparatou quando chegou no portão. Ela então se jogou no sofá e suspirou longamente, deixando um sorriso aflorar em seus lábios enquanto pensava: _Você caiu direitinho. Apesar de ainda beijar muito bem, Lúcio Malfoy._ Adormeceu ali mesmo, e mais uma vez as lembranças voltaram à sua mente.

Estava no quinto ano; seu grupo era formado por Narcisa, Lúcio e Bella. Bella, a fatal; Narcissa, a apática; e Malfoy... Bom, ele era seu namorado naquela época e dispensava qualquer comentário. Muitas vezes Régulo e Snape também se juntavam a eles. E outras tantas, ela juntava-se aos Marotos; é claro, sem que os sonserinos soubessem.

Os Marotos eram ninguém menos que os três meninos do trem – Sirius, Remo e Tiago – e mais um outro garoto estranho, chamado Pedro Pettigrew. Haviam adotado esse nome como brincadeira e se reconheciam através de apelidos, respectivamente: Almofadinhas, Aluado, Pontas e Rabicho. Carla achava que o último combinava totalmente com o dono. Um dia, porém, soube o motivo da brincadeira ter surgido e acabado por se tornar tão séria a ponto de determinar esses apelidos. Remo era um lobisomem, e os amigos resolveram se transformar em animagos para lhe fazerem companhia nas noites de lua cheia.

No dia em que Sirius lhe contou isso, Carla foi apresentada à Lílian Evans, a futura Sra. Potter e mãe de Harry. Infelizmente naquela época, Evans não via com muito bons olhos as brincadeiras por vezes exageradas dos garotos. Numa delas, Snape quase morrera, se não fosse salvo por Tiago. O que valeu a Sirius uma grande bronca de Carla, mesmo que segundos depois ele estivesse roubando o primeiro beijo entre os dois.

Carla sempre fora apaixonada por Sirius, desde a primeira vez que o vira no trem. Porém, só quando tomou formas de mulher foi que pareceu despertar esse sentimento no amigo. Não havia como negar que se sentiam imensamente atraídos um pelo outro, mas muitas coisas os impediam de ficar juntos. Naquele dia, porém, o coração falou mais alto. Sirius havia saído da floresta de onde poucos segundos antes Tiago viera arrastando Snape.

Seus olhos encontraram os de Carla, que o fuzilavam. Ele abaixou os olhos e seguiu pela trilha que margeava a Floresta, fingindo não tê-la visto, mas ela percebeu seu ardil e foi na direção dele, interceptando-o.

– Sente-se bem com a brincadeira, Black? – Seus olhos estavam intensos sobre ele. – Podia tê-lo matado, seu idiota!

– Escute aqui, eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo uma sonserina me dizer o que é certo e o que é errado. – Seus olhos cinza brilharam. – Vá ver o que seu namorado anda aprontando. Devia se preocupar com ele, não comigo! Eu sou apenas um estúpido grifinório arrogante, não é mesmo?

– Não sei aonde quer chegar, Black, mas não acho isso de você... – ela murmurou, não esperava aquela atitude intempestiva do amigo. – Eu...

– Vamos. Diga, Bastet! – Ele se aproximou mais, a voz segura e forte inquirindo-a.

Carla o encarou; por alguns segundos ficaram presos no olhar um do outro. Ela tentou articular alguma coisa que quebrasse o silêncio ou o efeito das palavras que foram ditas, mas foi a voz dele, agora suave, que novamente soou clara na noite.

– Eu poderia ficar aqui a noite toda, Bastet, dizendo a você o quanto é bela, o quanto me atrai... – Os dedos dele posaram no seu rosto, e ela fechou os olhos, sorvendo aquele toque. – O quanto desejei esse momento nos últimos meses, mas não sei se faria diferença. – Ele fitou os lábios rosados a frente dele, pensando em como eles atormentavam seus sonhos. – Eu sinceramente gostaria que fizesse. Eu amo você, Bastet. Consegue entender o que é isso?

– Sim... – Ela abriu os olhos, os lábios dele mais próximos, suplicantes.

– Então não me deixe sair daqui sem ter o que nós dois viemos buscar. – Sirius a trouxe próxima, colada ao seu corpo, e tocou suavemente seus lábios com os dele.

Ela não opôs resistência, a língua dele explorou sua boca suavemente, depois intensamente, até que todas as barreiras foram rompidas e as bocas se devoraram num beijo apaixonado. As peles quentes, as mãos que corriam a procura de um contato mais íntimo. Ela tirou o pullover dele, enquanto Sirius levantou sua saia até os quadris. Carla estremeceu, e ele sorriu; a respiração descompassada demonstrava que todos os hormônios dignos da adolescência estavam a ponto de entrar em ebulição. Mas Sirius se conteve, afastou-a propositalmente, fixando olhos cinza no rosto rubro à frente dele.

– Se for para você ser minha, Bastet, não será no meio do mato – ele deu-lhe um sorriso maroto –, ou nos cantos do Castelo. Nem tampouco a dividirei com o Malfoy. – Ela o fitou aturdida, e ele sorriu mais abertamente. Naquele instante soube que seria o primeiro, e aquilo o fez se sentir pleno, um homem. – Será do meu jeito, e terá que confiar em mim.

Ela assentiu ainda presa às sensações que ele provocara nela, nas palavras de amor, e, no dia seguinte, terminou seu namoro. Malfoy nunca a perdoou. Carla e Sirius namoraram muito tempo escondidos dos olhos de todos, sempre acobertados pelos Marotos e, posteriormente, por Evans também.

Só quando Carla escolheu ficar ao lado de Voldemort foi que as coisas mudaram. Ela se separou de Black e chegou a ter um novo relacionamento com Lúcio, mas não durou muito; ela nunca esquecera Sirius. Sabia que ele pertencia à Ordem, e isso era um fator essencial para que ficassem separados. Sem que ela esperasse, Voldemort a chamou para fazer uma tarefa que o envolvia. Carla soube então que Rabicho falara sobre seu romance adolescente com Sirius. Afinal, ele era o único que tinha conhecimento do ocorrido. Nem mesmo Bella, prima do Sirius, ficara sabendo. Sem alternativas, ela foi impelida a fazer o que lhe fora ordenado.

Carla remexeu-se no sofá quando sentiu uma leve respiração quente no pescoço. Abriu os olhos, e Sirius estava agachado ao seu lado acariciando-lhe os cabelos. Ela sentou rapidamente e perguntou:

– Está aqui há muito tempo? – E ajeitou-se. – Como entrou?

– Há tempo suficiente para admirá-la dormindo. – E sorriu. – Esqueceu que sei os feitiços que protegem a casa?

– Sim. – Desviou o olhar. – Lúcio esteve aqui.

– Aqui? – Sentou-se ao lado dela. – Por quê?

– Relembrar o passado... – Analisou a reação dele.

– Sei... – Usando de malícia, continuou: – E imagino que tenha sido bom...

– Não sei se diria bom... mas proveitoso, com certeza. – Ela o encarou.

– Ah... Proveitoso. – O tom dele era frio. – Diga-me, de que parte ele se aproveitou mais?

A mão de Carla subiu ao ar em direção ao rosto de Black, mas ele a impediu de prosseguir sua trajetória. Com a outra mão livre, puxou-a para si e a beijou apaixonadamente. Ela ainda tentou fugir, mas a pressão dos lábios que a prendiam era forte demais. Ele agarrou seus cabelos enquanto Carla deslizava as mãos pelas costas dele. A respiração dos dois acelerou, e eles se levantaram trôpegos do sofá. Beijavam-se, abraçavam-se, embolavam-se, e começaram a subir as escadas. Num piscar de olhos, Sirius a tomou nos braços e levou-a para o andar de cima. Carla enlaçou seus braços pelo pescoço dele e, segundos depois, era colocada ternamente sobre os lençóis de seda da sua cama.

Black fechou a porta e a fitou, o fino tecido da veste deixava sua silhueta a mostra e demonstrava claramente que ela estava entregue. Ele sorriu, andou até ela, a camisa de linho cru aberta, o tórax moreno a mostra, as linhas bonitas e másculas do rosto escondidas pelos cabelos escuros compridos e espalhados com a brisa que entrava pela janela. Carla sorriu ao vê-lo deitar por cima dela e, agarrando os cabelos dele, trouxe-o grudado aos seus lábios, exigindo que as carícias recomeçassem. A respiração de ambos voltou a acelerar, sentiu quando ele se entregou aos beijos mais ousados na região do ventre, mas quando ela escorregou seus lábios sobre o volume já tão desperto pelo seu toque, Sirius não a deixou prosseguir; tomou seus lábios com os dele, deixando que o gosto dela se espalhasse por toda sua boca. Impregnando-se em sua pele, gentilmente abocanhou os seios dela, demoradamente, minando qualquer resistência ao seu toque. E foi a vez dela fazê-lo parar, enxergando cinza em castanhos, ambos desejosos, à beira do descontrole, da insanidade. As bocas voltaram a se encontrar, mas desta vez, o balanço dos seus corpos se tornou absoluto sobre a razão dos dois e, minutos depois, sucumbiam, saciados. A noite desceu sobre o vale e sobre a Mansão Bastet.

No dia seguinte, ao jogar sua mão para o lado, como sempre fazia para puxar o travesseiro, deparou-se com a cabeça de Sirius recostada nele. Carla se levantou, ainda era bem cedo, andou pelo quarto e sentou-se na poltrona em frente a ele.

Ela o fitou, encolhendo as pernas para cima da poltrona e enlaçando-as, apoiando seu queixo sobre elas. Os cabelos escuros caíram pelos ombros, enquanto Carla analisava cada parte do rosto adormecido à sua frente. As feições de Sírius sempre foram bonitas, e a idade parecia ter apenas acentuado-as, a barba por fazer. Ela nunca esqueceria o dia que teve que deixá-lo. O maldito dia em que deixara aquele mundo, o dia em que Voldemort desaparecera. Grossas lágrimas rolaram pela sua face, e ela abaixou os olhos. Se ao menos soubesse como tudo terminaria, com Black em Azkaban acusado da morte dos Potter, ela teria interferido.

Carla protelara ao máximo o dia de reencontrar Black depois que deixara Hogwarts e, mais ainda, depois que tornara-se uma Comensal da Morte. Bonita, jovem, inteligente, rica e com uma vontade enorme de se provar, resolveu seguir seus amigos da Sonserina. Havia algum tempo que não via Sirius, mas quando Pedro revelou seu segredo para Voldemort, ela não teve escolha a não ser ir atrás de Black. Principalmente quando Snape ouviu uma parte da profecia sobre Potter, e o Lorde das Trevas se tornou obcecado por ela, cego pela ambição de caçar o menino ao qual a profecia se referia.

Foi quando ela se reaproximou de Sirius, mas não deu certo. Carla não conseguia mentir para ele, acabou contando tudo e entrou num jogo muito arriscado. Porém, surtiu efeito durante seis meses, até Snape entrar em cena em Hogwarts e Voldemort ir atrás dos Potter. Carla avisou Sirius, mas já era tarde demais. Ela mesma seguiu Voldemort até a casa dos Potter naquela noite, mas alguém do Ministério a atingiu. Estava com Sirius quando Pedro cortou o dedo, mas para não pôr em risco seu disfarce, ele a estupefou. Carla só se lembrava de ter acordado no St. Mungus algum tempo depois e descobrir que Black estava em Azkaban. Tudo pareceu fugir ao seu controle, e ela deixou o mundo mágico.

Agora ela estava ali, de volta e novamente envolvida com Sirius Black. Ele espreguiçou e abriu os olhos, fitando-a. Carla deu-lhe um sorriso, e ele então levantou uma parte da coberta e a chamou. Sem esperar por um segundo pedido, ela aceitou e se aninhou nos braços dele. Poderia morrer naquele momento, morreria feliz e nos braços do único homem que amou. Sirius encarou seus olhos castanhos e perguntou baixinho ao seu ouvido:

– Dormiu bem, princesa? – E lhe deu um sorriso.

– Melhor impossível. – Ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço e o beijou ardentemente.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Minhas lindas, eu agradeço de coração cada palavrinha deixada com carinho por vcs! Amo a todas!!!! E espero que o Sirius esteja sendo redimido dos seus pecados! **  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

É verdade que a sede de Sirius por vingança, pelos doze anos passados em Azkaban, não o permitiu esperar os progressos de Carla. Retornar ao mundo bruxo e reviver certas amizades não era uma tarefa fácil, principalmente, quando se tratava de Comensais da Morte. Um círculo fechado e sem a presença do Mestre disforme.  
Quando finalmente ela recuperara a confiança do grupo, Sirius descobrira o paradeiro de Rabicho e começou a caçá-lo. Era um jogo arriscado, que acabou se provando ineficaz; Pedro escorregou por entre os dedos dos marotos, e mais uma vez, Sirius se viu exilado, e ela, atirada àquela vida da qual havia fugido. A Marca Negra voltara a ficar nítida, e todos os seguidores de Voldemort sabiam o que isso significava, ele retornaria em breve.

Carla sabia exatamente o que faria; prenderia o rato em sua armadilha, faria Pettigrew pagar por cada ano de Sirius em Azkaban. Nos últimos meses, ter Sirius ao seu lado só lhe dava a certeza de que havia esperado tempo demais para ser feliz, e não deixaria tudo se perder novamente. Renunciara ao amor de Black uma vez, não faria isso de novo.

Foi assim que, no ano seguinte, ela seguiu Malfoy e os outros na Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Uma vez mais vestindo as grossas roupas de Comensal de Morte que a acompanhariam ainda durante muito tempo. A máscara ocultando não só um rosto, mas o motivo pelo qual azarou vários bruxos que cruzaram seu caminho naquela noite. Inocentes que pagavam um preço alto pela ambição de outros, e pela dela mesma.

Na noite daquele mesmo dia, Malfoy convidou a todos para uma das suas reuniões. Festejariam o sucesso do ataque na Copa e, também, o fato da Marca Negra ter brilhado no céu. Quem a conjurara? Nem eles próprios sabiam, mas indiscutivelmente, era um sinal da volta do Mestre. _Festinhas regadas a sexo e álcool_ – pensou, sorvendo um pouco do drink; esquecera-se como aquilo a enojava. Não havia uma porta, uma parede, ou simplesmente uma cama, que não fosse usada naquele ambiente lascivo.

Carla deslizou suavemente para fora da sala. Uma coisa era ser Comensal, outra, ser promíscua; isso ela não suportava. Debruçou-se sobre peitoril de uma das varandas que davam acesso aos jardins e fitou as estrelas, tentando imaginar como estaria Black. Uma voz aveludada soou as suas costas, e sorrindo, ela sorveu mais um pouco de bebida, antes de responder sem se virar.

– Severo Snape – disse com um leve tom de escárnio na voz.

– Srta. Bastet – devolveu-lhe com o mesmo tom. – Não sabia que estava de volta.

– Não sabia que ainda participava destas festinhas, Snape – disse com calma, ainda sem se virar.

– Assim como você, eu não tenho escolha – ele respondeu suave.

– Continua então com seu papel? – Seus olhos posaram sobre a figura de preto do Mestre de Poções.

– Entenda como queira, senhorita – ele a olhou frio. – Não sou só eu que guardo segredos por baixo desta máscara.

– Está me acusando? – ela o interpelou.

– Não – disse calmo. – Apenas lhe dando um aviso de quem tem doze anos na profissão. Não é uma tarefa fácil – ele a fitou curioso. – Está disposta a pagar o preço?

– Você sabe que sim. – Os olhos dela brilharam. – Farei qualquer coisa para inocentar o Sirius.

– Então... – ele ergueu sua taça de encontro à dela e continuou: –, bem vinda ao grupo. Tenho que admitir que seu propósito é louvável. O tolo sentimento... Amor!

– E você, por que faz isso? – ela o encarou. – Por que entrou nesse jogo de forma tão arriscada?

– Porque fui tolo o suficiente para negar o que sentia por uma certa jovem, e depois foi tarde demais para voltar atrás. – Ele crispou os lábios no que talvez fosse o prenúncio de um sorriso de si mesmo, e continuou: – Ela morreu... – ele percebeu o que dissera, e refreou suas palavras. As linhas de seu rosto se tornaram duras, e retomou seu tom, finalizando a conversa: – Se me dá licença, senhorita – fez uma leve mesura –, devo partir.

– Adeus, Severo. – Ela lhe deu um sorriso tímido. Tinha uma leve desconfiança de quem seria essa mulher, a responsável por tudo, mas não tocaria nesse assunto.

– Adeus, Bastet – respondeu no seu tom habitual. – Tome cuidado. – E saiu enfurnando a capa atrás de si pelos jardins.

Severo sempre fora temido pelos alunos, não suportava Black, mas Bastet nutria uma grande admiração pelo homem envolto em preto e que agora se misturava à escuridão da noite. Ele era corajoso em permanecer naquela posição, viver sempre sobre uma linha tênue, esticada ao máximo, que poderia ruir a qualquer instante. Uma mancha negra surgiu num ponto ao longe, e sem pensar duas vezes, Carla seguiu em sua direção. Antes que a alcançasse, ela desapareceu, e com um leve sorriso no rosto, Carla desaparatou.

Entrou em seu quarto calmamente e viu quando a luz do luar jogou sua luz pálida sobre a figura sentada na poltrona perto da janela. Os cabelos compridos revoltos pela brisa, e os olhos cinza a fizeram tremer. Impassível, controlando-se ao máximo, ela o ignorou, seguindo até banheiro (da suíte). Contrariado, ele se levantou e foi atrás dela.

– O que fazia lá com o Severo? – A voz soou potente.

– Conversava – respondeu seca.

– Sobre o quê? – ele rebateu.

– Você – ela respondeu sorrindo.

– Eu? – debochou. – Ele também está apaixonado por mim? Ou ainda é inveja?

– Você não tem jeito, não é? – Ela manteve o sorriso e o fitou. – O que foi fazer lá?

– Saudades, "Mon Amour" – respondeu cínico. – Queria vê-la.

– E precisava se arriscar daquele modo? – Seus olhos caíram sobre ele numa reprimenda muda.

– Por você... – ele se aproximou, tocando seus cabelos, a boca próxima da dela, mantendo o olhar fixo em seus lábios – eu seria capaz de qualquer coisa. Daria minha vida se preciso para ter a certeza de que você está bem e protegida.

– Não faça mais isso, entendeu? – disse seca.

– Se for uma ordem sua... – ele sorriu jogando os cabelos para trás.

– É um pedido... – ela murmurou. – Quanto à Ordem...

– Sim – ele se aproximou mais, colando seu corpo ao dela, deixando-a sem saída e fazendo-a encará-lo. – Diga...

– Me beije... – Foi um breve sussurro sufocado pelo calor dos lábios dele imerso nos dela.

As carícias se aprofundaram, o desejo percorreu seus corpos e suas almas, e numa insanidade sem tamanho, tomaram-se avidamente, sem barreiras ou descanso. Era assim que Carla mantinha acesa a esperança de devolver àquele homem sua dignidade e sua vida. Por Black, ela enfrentaria até mesmo Voldemort. Contudo, naquele momento, estava mais interessada em romper apenas uma barreira, a da volúpia.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Caps água com açúcar total, mas lindo com a presença de Sevie!!!! Nossa até fazendo uma ponta ele é divino!!! Bjos grandes a todas que me deixaram reviews fofas e, especiais, às aniversariantes da semana do Sanepetes: Mia, Shey e Marie. Amo vcs!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI **

Os sinais de que o Mestre voltaria em breve se tornaram mais nítidos a medida que o ano letivo se aproximava do fim. Não só pelo fato de Harry ter seu nome posto numa competição de forma abertamente inescrupulosa, mas também por vários outros acontecimentos. Carla teve que impedir que Black fizesse uma besteira quando soube do ocorrido com o afilhado; agora, mais do que encontrar Rabicho, ele desejava matar qualquer um que se aproximasse de Harry.

O grupo de Comensais da Morte começou a se encontrar com mais freqüência nos últimos meses e apesar de admitirem a iminente volta do Lorde das Trevas, ninguém se atrevia a dar o primeiro passo em direção a ele. Fora algumas atividades que continuavam mantendo e alguns ataques a trouxas, nada mais era feito ou dito. Foi assim que ela viu chegar o dia fatídico do retorno de Voldemort e percebeu que, definitivamente, estava enterrada em tudo aquilo.   
O círculo foi disposto em torno do Mestre assim que foram convocados. Um a um, eles se posicionaram na roda, trajados com suas pesadas roupas pretas, encobrindo seus rostos com aquelas máscaras inóspitas; Carla sentiu asco de si mesma. Seu campo de visão foi preenchido pela figura de Rabicho, e seus pensamentos arrastados até o dia em que o vira amputando o dedo de sua mão. Teve uma vontade incontrolável de arrancar-lhe todos os outros e levá-lo diretamente para o Ministério, mas desviou sua atenção para o menino de cabelos revoltos e olhos verdes. Harry tinha que sair dali ileso. 

Sem que Carla precisasse intervir, Harry conseguiu deixar o cemitério para trás, e um leve sorriso de vitória aflorou em seus lábios. Ao voltar à realidade da situação, encontrou os olhos cinza do Malfoy a fitá-la curioso e, simplesmente, devolveu-lhe o olhar. Na meia hora seguinte foram alvo da frustração de seu Mestre, seu desejo de livrar-se do menino o levava aos pícaros da insanidade.

Após retomar seu controle, já dentro da mansão Riddle, e haver dispensado quase todos seus Comensais, seus olhos caíram sobre ela. Carla continuava impassível, os olhos castanhos presos na figura cadavérica à sua frente, esperando o próximo passo, analisando. Malfoy ainda continuava no aposento, um pouco mais adiante; as chamas da lareira brincavam com sua figura austera. Seus brilhantes olhos cinza encontraram os dela no instante em que a voz fria cortou o silêncio deixado na sala pela ausência dos outros.

– Bastet – Voldemort sibilou num tom baixo e andou até ela. – Há quanto tempo minha cara. – Deu-lhe um sorriuso amarelo. – Longos treze anos... Esqueceu-se da reverência ao seu Mestre?

Carla o encarou alguns segundos sob a máscara e, como se estivesse refletindo calmamente na decisão, retirou seu disfarce, fazendo uma meia mesura.

– Meu Lorde – murmurou.

– Assim está bem melhor. – Voldemort moveu os lábios num sorriso de escárnio. – Continua tão bela quanto antes... – Virando-se para Malfoy, perguntou: – Não acha, Lúcio?

– Sim, Mestre – ele a fitava intensamente.

– Então, resolveu se juntar a nós uma vez mais, Bastet? – ele a interpelou, seus olhos vermelhos à espreita.

– Não ousaria abandoná-lo no momento em que está mais próximo de seu triunfo, Mestre. – Sustentou seu olhar no dele.

– Vejo que ainda tem sede de poder – disse se aproximando mais um pouco dela. Tocou os cabelos dela e sorriu nefasto. – Pensei que o tivesse saciado na empresa de seus avós trouxas...

– Em parte sim – ela rebateu. – O problema é que quem mais tem, mais quer. – Ela sorriu cínica.

– Adorável. – Ele a encarou, seus olhos vermelhos brilharam maquiavélicos. – Você me surpreendeu. Em breve quero vê-la em ação; quero saber o quanto ainda é ambiciosa.

– Você verá – ela sorriu antes de completar a frase –, Mestre.

– Pode ir – disse, fazendo um gesto rápido com suas mãos finas e brancas. – Malfoy a fará companhia até sua casa, Bastet.

Lucio assentiu com a cabeça, caminhou até Carla, e os dois se dirigiram para a porta da sala. Voldemort sentara-se em sua poltrona, fitando a lareira enquanto as chamas verdes deram lugar a uma figura envolta na longa capa preta de Comensal da Morte. Carla pôde ver Severo fazer sua breve reverência ao Mestre antes de deixar a sala acompanhada por Malfoy e se perguntou quanto tempo aquele homem ainda agüentaria manter-se nesse papel. Aparataram.

Estavam de volta à Mansão Bastet. A lua emprestava um brilho prateado aos jardins que se erguiam à frente de ambos, e eles venceram a distância que os separavam da entrada da casa em minutos. Carla destrancou a porta com um murmúrio de palavras e, antes de entrar, virou-se para seu acompanhante.

– Boa Noite, Lúcio – disse suavemente com o olhar fixo no homem à sua frente. – Obrigada pela companhia.

– Não vai me convidar para entrar, Bastet? – ele a fitou intensamente.

– Não acho uma boa idéia – ela desviou seu olhar e, virando-se para a porta, abriu-a. – Boa Noite.

_(ville)_

_Eu estou desistindo do fantasma do amor_

_E de uma sombra moldada em devoção_

_(lauri)_

_É ela que eu adoro_

_rainha do meu silêncio sufocante_

_(ville e lauri)_

_Quebre este feitiço armagamente doce em mim_

_estou perdido nos braços do destino_

Malfoy deu dois passos colocando-se ao lado dela e, com sua bengala, deteve a porta, impedindo-a de se abrir por completo. Carla fitou o chão enquanto ele a trouxe para perto, fazendo-a sentir seu coração em descompasso. Ela não ousou encará-lo, e com um toque suave de seus dedos, ele descreveu o caminho entre os cabelos castanhos até os lábios rosados. Novamente ela não se mexeu, apenas fechou os olhos em permissão ao toque gentil que recebia, e sentiu-o deslizar até seu queixo e erguê-lo para que o encarasse. Castanhos estavam dentro dos cinza.

_(ville)_

_Amarga doçura_

_(lauri)_

_Eu não vou desistir_

_estou possuído por ela_

_(ville)_

_Estou carregando uma cruz_

_Ela está se tornando minha maldição_

Não demorou muito para que se percebessem entregues, e num misto de prazer e agonia se beijaram. Intensos, quentes, vivos; mas a brisa da noite soprou em seus rostos trazendo-os à realidade. As bocas se afastaram trêmulas, e evitando qualquer outro contato, Carla abriu a porta e entrou.

_(ville e lauri)_

_Quebre este feitiço armagamente doce em mim que_

_estou perdido nos braços do destino_

_(lauri)_

_Amarga doçura..._

_(lauri)_

_Eu quero você..._

_(ville)_

_Eu só quero você..._

Ao ouvir o barulho da trava da fechadura, ela se deixou escorregar pela madeira escura que os separava, chegando ao chão, encolhendo as pernas, tentando apagar todas aquelas lembranças. Do lado de fora, a brisa fria ainda fazia revoar os cabelos loiros enquanto o homem de preto fitava a madeira escura. Ele fechou os olhos, e em segundos tragou toda a essência de rosas que ela deixara no ar. Deu meia volta retornando pelos jardins, e desapareceu na escuridão da noite.

_(lauri)_

_E eu preciso de você..._

_(ville)_

_oh eu só preciso de você_

_(ville and lauri)_

_Quebre este feitiço amargamente doce em mim que_

_perdido nos braços do destino_

_(ville and lauri)_

_Amarga doçura._

_( Bittersweet – Apocalyptica )_

_ 888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_N/A: Agradeço ao carinho de todas e fico imensamente feliz por poder compartilhar meus sonhos com vcs!!! Bjos no coração. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

A entrevista que teve com Sirius no dia seguinte não foi nada animadora. Estava claro que com a volta de Voldemort não conseguiriam por as mãos facilmente em Rabicho; e ainda havia o Harry, que se tornara o centro das atenções de Sirius agora. Ele não só tomara as dores do menino, como estava disposto a tudo para protegê-lo.

Carla concordava que ele era o mais próximo de um parente que o rapaz tinha, mas não adiantaria nada a Harry ter um padrinho preso. Sirius era muito teimoso, e convencê-lo de que estava sendo obtuso era uma tarefa árdua. Entretanto, ela estava disposta a dobrá-lo.

– Eu não quero mais você lá, entendeu? – ele a fitou intensamente. Era a terceira vez que dizia isso dentro daquela sala.

– Você não entende que não tenho mais como voltar atrás? – ela rebateu fria.

– Não tem ou não quer? – ele disse malicioso. – Talvez encontrar-se com seus antigos amigos tenha despertado certos sentimentos em seu coração.

– Vou fingir que não ouvi o que disse. – Ela o encarou em castanhos profundos. – Porque se eu o levar a sério, Sirius Black, você nunca mais me verá na sua vida. – Os olhos cinza encontraram os dela, e ela completou: – Mesmo que morra daqui a dois minutos.

– Me desculpe. – Os cinza se tornaram suaves, desviando para a lareira. – Não tinha o direito de duvidar de você.

– Não, não tinha – ela disse seca.

– Eu não quis magoá-la. – Ele deixou-se cair no sofá próximo, as mãos passaram entre os fios de cabelo escuro, alisando-os. Os olhos se fixaram no chão, e ele continuou: – Dia após dia fugindo, em noites chuvosas, no frio, sozinho. – Ergueu seus olhos para Carla, fitando-a, e disse: – Caçado como um animal, tanto pelos mocinhos quanto pelos bandidos. Por mais que não se queira enlouquecer, é impossível. Ás vezes eu gostaria de pôr um fim a tudo isso, deixar Sirius Black morrer, esquecer que eu poderia viver depois de ficar anos e anos em Azkaban.

– Eu não o deixaria fazer isso. – Ela se aproximou, tocando o rosto dele suavemente. Sirius segurou a mão dela contra sua pele, deixando-se sentir o toque.

– Eu não deveria ter metido você nisso, mas você era a única pessoa em quem eu confiava, que sabia de tudo – ele parou, olhando-a com carinho –, que acreditaria em mim.

– Eu vim por que quis – murmurou. Colocando-se de joelho entre as pernas dele, fitou-o intensamente. – Porque eu...

– Eu amo você, Bastet. – Sirius a enlaçara pela cintura, encostando ali seu rosto, como se procurasse por abrigo. Em seguida, disse: – Não importa o que aconteça, eu vou amá-la sempre. Esperei doze anos para dizer-lhe isso e impedir que fosse embora da minha vida mais uma vez. Não quero perdê-la.

– Você não vai – ela respondeu-lhe sorrindo. – Eu vou conseguir provar sua inocência, e não vai mais precisar viver se escondendo. Eu lhe prometi isso e vou cumprir minha palavra.

– É muito arriscado. – Ele passou as mãos grandes pelos cabelos dela, afagando-a num toque profundo.

– Não costumo voltar atrás em minha palavra, Black – Sorriu para ele mais uma vez, zombeteira.

– Nem eu. – Ele devolveu-lhe o sorriso – Então vou lhe fazer uma pergunta, uma única vez...

_Como um belo amanhecer_

_Seu amor um dia chegou_

_Por você deixou de chover e o sol de novo saiu, ooh_

_Iluminando minhas noites vazias_

_Desde que te conheci_

_Toda minha vida mudou_

Carla o encarou, os olhos castanhos estavam desconfiados, mas encontraram os cinza felizes. Mordeu o lábio inferior, e perguntou sem desviar seus olhos:

– O que você está aprontando?

– Acha que estou aprontando alguma coisa? – Ele sorriu jogando os cabelos para trás.

– Tenho certeza – rebateu cínica.

– Eu não tenho segredos – ele disse, aproximando seus lábios gentilmente dos dela.

– Então por que não pergunta? – Ela fitou os lábios à sua frente, colocando seus braços sobre os ombros dele. Esperou, o segundo demorando uma eternidade.

–Você é linda, sabia? – Um sorriso sincero aflorou nos lábios dele.

– Sirius – disse numa reprimenda incerta.

_Soube ao te ver que finalmente, a dor se afastaria_

_Que para sempre seríamos dois_

_Apaixonados, sempre juntos, eternamente_

_Se não tivesse conhecido você não sei o que teria sido de mim_

– Já que você não me deixa outra escolha – ele suspirou.

Ela sorriu para ele, cínica. Mas ele continuou, ignorando-a:

– Você escravizou meu coração, me fez perder a sanidade e, por fim, seqüestrou meus pensamentos. – Tomou as mãos dela entre as suas e completou: – Nada mais justo que aceite se casar comigo. – Trouxe a mão dela aos lábios, beijando-a, e oficializou o pedido: – Srta. Bastet, aceitaria conceder-me sua mão em casamento?

– Sim... – ela respondeu baixo.

– Eu não ouvi – ele disse cínico. – Poderia repetir?

– Sim, Sr. Black! – Num impulso, beijou-o ardorosamente nos lábios. – Eu aceito!

As bocas se entregaram num beijo mais intenso, aprofundando as carícias, até que seus corpos cederam as sensações provocadas pelas mãos incansáveis que passeavam por suas peles. Aquele momento demorara doze anos para ser finalizado, e não haveria ninguém que pudessem impedi-los de vivê-lo o mais intensamente possível.

_(Meu amor)_

_Sem seu olhar apaixonado não sei se poderia viver_

_Sem a batida do seu coração_

_O mundo é mais triste, nada teria sentido_

_(Meu amor)_

_Se nunca tivesse conhecido você_

_Ooh, yeah, oh_

A manhã do terceiro dia de maio daquele ano serviu de pano de fundo para uma cerimônia íntima de casamento. O dia ensolarado preencheu os ambientes do Largo Grimauld com uma luz tênue, e entre os presentes naquela ocasião estavam apenas poucos amigos. Apenas Dumbledore, Lupin, Harry, Hermione e os Weasley; contudo, nada do que vinha acontecendo até então impediu que todos partilhassem do mundo de sonhos do jovem casal.

_Toda minha vida sonhei com a sua chegada meu amor_

_Assim eu te imaginei, tão bela como uma flor_

_Sonhei que sempre seríamos dois_

_Apaixonados, sempre juntos, eternamente,_

_Se não tivesse conhecido você não sei o que teria sido de mim_

Os olhos castanhos se viram nos cinza intensos, enquanto o anel escorregou pelo seu dedo, e no instante seguinte, em que o tornou seu esposo. Num toque suave de seus lábios, eles selaram a união de suas vidas, e num troque mais íntimo e carinhoso, uniram seus corpos e almas.

_Sem seu olhar apaixonado não sei se poderia viver_

_Sem a batida do seu coração_

_O mundo é mais triste_

_Nada teria sentido_

_Se nunca tivesse conhecido você_

_( Si No Te Humbiera Conocido - Christina Aguilera )_

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_N/A: Bjos estalados em todas que me deixaram reviews fofas. Amo vcs, naum tenho palavras para agradecer o carinho que tem comigo!!!! OBRIGADUUUUUUUUUUU  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

Hogwarts foi tomada de assalto pela interferência direta do Ministério, Dolores Umbridge se tornou a mão de ferro que coordenava tudo. E foi nesse mar turbulento que Carla se viu cada vez mais envolvida com os Comensais da Morte; os ataques se tornaram mais constantes, e Voldemort por sua vez, mais confiante.

O Ministério se negava a admitir que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser- Nomeado havia retornado, pois Fudge se sentia ameaçado por Dumbledore. Esse foi seu maior erro, essa passividade diante dos acontecimentos permitiu que Voldemort e seus correligionários atuassem abertamente.

Não havia mais um lugar seguro no mundo bruxo, e foi numa noite fria com uma nevasca fina, poucos dias antes do Natal, que Sirius viu Carla se vestir com suas pesadas roupas pretas. Apenas um olhar dirigido a ele, sem palavras, sem toques; aquilo expressava mais que qualquer coisa. A porta foi destrancada, e a bota preta e dura pisou na neve branca e fofa. A passos largos ela ganhou distância da casa e desaparatou.

Os olhos cinza a acompanharam por trás das pesadas cortinas de veludo vinho das vidraças. Sirius sentia-se cada vez mais responsável pela obstinação de Carla, e isso o inquietava. Ele voltou-se até a lareira, deixando-se cair no sofá com os olhos presos nas chamas crepitantes, sentindo-se o mais impotente dos seres vivos. Estava entregue à sua sorte.

A noite se aprofundou, o copo de vinho em sua mão se encheu pela última vez, a garrafa vazia sobre a mesa. Os olhos cinza ainda parados nas chamas já esmaecidas da lareira, enquanto o líquido tinto e espesso escorregava por seus lábios, e ele sorvia o resto do cálice de uma vez, estalando-os. O fogo se apagou e ele sorriu, colocou-se de pé e, trôpego, subiu as escadas.

Deitou na cama, a camisa aberta até a cintura, displicentemente deixada para fora das calças, os sapatos ainda no pé, os olhos fechados. Quando tornou a abri-los, o retrato da mulher vestida de vermelho sorria para ele. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, aquela demora tirava sua sanidade. Tentou afastar seus pensamentos dali, mas tudo o que via era Carla vestida com as pesadas roupas pretas, e tudo o que sabia era que fora ele o responsável por isso.

A porta da frente da Mansão Bastet se abriu, e um enorme cachorro preto atravessou os jardins cobertos de neve. Entrou no número 12 do Largo Grimauld e subiu direto para seu quarto. Inúmeros objetos foram varridos de cima da escrivaninha de madeira, e o estrondo no assoalho foi inevitável. Sirius se apoiara nos braços sobre o tampo da mesa; a respiração acelerada e os olhos cinza cheios de ódio, ódio de si mesmo.

As imagens do casamento vieram a sua mente, o Natal com Harry e depois com ela. Nunca se sentira tão feliz, não havia nada que houvesse desejado mais nos longos anos em Azkaban, mas sua sede de vingança podia ter colocado tudo a perder. _Por Merlin, o quanto ainda tenho que pagar?_ – pensou, baixando a cabeça em direção ao chão, os cabelos caindo sobre o rosto. _O que mais terei que perder?_

Sirius fechou os olhos, tinha que se controlar, tinha que manter sua sanidade. Aprendera a fazê-lo na prisão, não fraquejaria agora, não naquele momento. Carla precisaria de apoio mais cedo ou mais tarde, e isso era o mínimo que ele poderia dar a ela. Foi até o banheiro, ligou as torneiras e mergulhou na água morna. Em minutos sentiu cada músculo do seu corpo relaxar, e varreu por completo seus medos da mente.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, sentiu a quentura do corpo dela próximo ao seu. Com os olhos ainda se acostumando à pouca claridade que entrava pelas frestas da janela, deparou-se com o rosto feminino ao seu lado, os cabelos compridos castanhos cobrindo-o parcialmente. Sirius fitou-o durante alguns segundos, antes de afastá-los do rosto dela, deixando as feições delicadas sob seu olhar intenso.

Sorriu ao vê-la fazer o mesmo com o contato da sua pele na dela e se aconchegar em seus braços. A sensação de tê-la de volta era tão avassaladora quanto o medo de perdê-la, e ninguém melhor que ele para saber que não seriam poucas vezes que isso se repetiria. Seus olhos posaram sobre a grossa aliança em seu dedo. Ele a girou nervosamente, e vendo as mãos alvas espalmadas sobre os lençóis, percebeu o dedo dela vazio.

Bufou e, ajeitando-a nos travesseiros, vestiu suas peças de roupa, deixando o quarto em silêncio. Desceu as escadas e, para completar uma maravilhosa manhã de inverno, deu de cara com Snape na cozinha. Sirius escorregou para a cadeira mais próxima, enquanto o via pedir à Sra. Weasley que chamasse Harry. Molly assentiu com a cabeça e saiu apressadamente em direção às escadas.

– O que quer com Harry, Snape? – interpelou o bruxo alto à frente dele.

– Nada que lhe diga respeito, Black. – O homem envolto em preto estreitou seu olhar sobre ele, frio.

– Tudo o que diz respeito ao Harry, me diz respeito também. – Ele encarou os olhos penetrantes do seu oponente. – Sou o padrinho dele, esqueceu?

– Não – Snape respondeu suavemente. – Infelizmente tenho que aturar ambos, o que me faz perder um tempo precioso.

– Então não façamos você perder mais seu precioso tempo – disse cínico. – O que quer com ele?

– Vim por ordem de Dumbledore. – Sua voz se tornou sibilante. – Ele quer que Potter aprenda Oclumência – disse, analisando a figura à sua frente. – A arte de fechar a ment...

– Eu sei o que é Oclumência, Snape – interrompeu-o rispidamente. – Vou lhe dar uma aviso, não ouse usar isso para arrancar alguma coisa do Harry, ou eu arrancarei esse sorriso dos seus lábios.

–Impressionate – Snape sibilou mais uma vez – Por que não guarda suas forças para defender sua esposa do Lorde? – E vendo uma ruga nascer na testa de sua presa, continuou: – Acredite, quando ele souber o verdadeiro intento de Bastet, ela precisará de ajuda.

– Você é desprezível – ele encarou os olhos pretos, sua raiva transbordando.

– Não sou eu quem me escondo atrás de uma mulher, Black. – Seus olhos cintilaram. – Diga-me, como se sente vendo-a sair dia após dia, arriscando o pescoço por você? – Deu uma leve crispada de lábios. – Devia tê-la visto ontem... Por pouco não a visita no St. Mungus.

– Ora seu... – rosnou, levantando-se da cadeira e colocando-a de lado.

– Fique tranqüilo, eu a salvei. – Seus lábios finalmente crisparam num sorriso mordaz de satisfação. – Contudo, acredito que saiba disso, não é? – Lançou um olhar para o teto. – Suponho que ela esteja lá em cima, o que ao meu ver, a expõe mais ainda. Você quer vê-la morta, Black?

– Cuidado com o que diz, Snape. – Sirius avançou a varinha em punho, as feições endurecidas pelo ódio, mas deteve-se, continuando num tom calmo. – Não preciso de seus conselhos sentimentais, mesmo porque você não parece a pessoa mais indicada para dá-los. Já pensou ter alguém ao seu lado, Snape? – Agora foi a vez dele sentir sua presa recuar.

– Eu não tenho tempo para romances, Black. – Sua voz soou fria. – Ao contrário de você, todos os minutos da minha vida são dedicados a essa batalha. Eu arrisco mais do que qualquer um aqui dentro.

– Então permita-me tirar de você o fardo de cuidar da minha esposa. – Deu-lhe um sorriso caustico. – Eu mesmo faço isso, obrigado.

Ele voltou a se sentar, jogando seu corpo para trás na cadeira, fazendo-a se apoiar nos pés traseiros. Snape adquirira seu ar impassível. O clima estava por uma linha esticada ao máximo quando Harry entrou na cozinha.

No andar de cima, Bastet acordara; o corpo dolorido alongou-se ao se levantar, e ela se dirigiu ao banheiro. Ao fitar o espelho depois de lavar o rosto, pensou consigo mesma, _Foi uma sorte Snape estar ao meu lado. Aquele feitiço iria me acertar em cheio, caso ele não intercedesse_.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Amores estamos na reta final dessa fic! Queria muito agradecer às minhas filhas (todas se exceção), a minhas amigas Clau, Muri, Et!!! Carla!!!! Tá chegando a horaaaaaaa... Meninas vcs saum maravilhosas! Amo-as de coração! Bjokas e até segunda! Quarta começa "Lua Cheia", para quem gosta do lobinho, igual minha mana, auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

Os dias que se seguiram à pequena entrevista com Snape passaram tão rápidos que Sirius não teve tempo de refletir sobre o que o Mestre de Poções dissera. Não que levasse realmente ele a sério, mas Carla confirmara que estivera em perigo naquela noite.

A presença de Umbridge em Hogwarts se tornava cada vez mais prejudicial para os alunos, e Harry continuava a ter seus pesadelos com Voldemort. Nem mesmo com as aulas de Oclumência do Snape, Harry conseguia evitá-los e, da última vez em que esteve na presença do professor, foi pego por ele, dentro de suas memórias. Snape agiu como Snape, não daria mais aulas ao Harry nem por ordem suprema de Merlin.

A tensão daqueles dias quase chegava a sufocá-lo, e o fato de Carla não aparecer há cinco dias o deixava insandecido. Podia sentir a linha esticada ao máximo, como se os minutos hesitassem em passar para não revelar seus segredos, e isso não tinha nada de normal, ou mágico.

Passara o dia inteiro ajudando Molly a verificar cada centímetro da casa, e conferir que não deixaram escapar nada, nenhum recôncavo na parede, ou baú no sotão. O corpo dolorido exigiu que Sirius deitasse assim que o sono sobreveio e, apesar da angústia e apreensão, fechou os olhos. O sono foi conturbado, e com um toque suave no rosto, Carla despertou-o nos primeiros raios de sol.

Ela sorriu palidamente para ele, e uma leve ruga de preocupação surgiu em seu rosto. Sirius a conhecia muito bem, algo estava errado, muito errado. Sentou-se na cama, e tomando a mão dela nas suas, perguntou:

– O que está acontecendo, Bastet? – Seus olhos cinza intensos nos dela, a voz séria e nenhum sorriso. – Cinco dias sem nenhuma notícia, e você volta dessa forma? O que descobriu de tão grave?

– Temos uma missão secreta esta noite, nenhum de nós sabe do que se trata, e Voldemort colocou Lúcio a frente dela. – Baixou seus olhos fitando o chão. – Eu confio na liderança dele, mas há algo errado, e eu não consigo identificar o que é, Sirius. Simplesmente, estou assustada.

– Então não vá – ele disse seco. – Esqueça o que lhe pedi, não quero mais que vê-la atrás de Pedro. Esqueça essa sua promessa de me ver inocente. – Seus olhos se encontraram. – Estamos juntos, é tudo o que importa.

– Não, não posso. – Sorriu palidamente para ele, beijando-o nos lábios. – Não só por mim ou por você, mas por alguém que em breve estará aqui...

Os olhos dele estavam fixos nos dela, os pensamentos reviravam em sua mente, e por segundos sentiu seu estômago despencar num abismo. Sirius não conseguia articular uma palavra, sentiu que ainda tinha a mão dela entre as dele e a apertou com força, trazendo-a para um beijo.

– Eu quis lhe contar assim que tive certeza – Carla disse quando se afastaram. – Queria que tivesse sido em outra hora, mas não existem horas certas numa guerra. O problema é que eu preciso voltar, Sirius.

– Não vou deixá-la ir – ele disse, o rosto pálido, as mãos impedindo que ela saísse dali, e a tensão contraindo cada músculo de seu corpo.

– Não tem escolha, se eu não voltar será pior. – Carla passou os dedos sobre o rosto dele, acariciando-o. – Ele virá atrás de nós, e temos muito a perder no momento. – Ela o fez encará-la, e completou bondosamente: – Confie em mim. – Deu-lhe um sorriso e um beijo. – Adeus.

Preso ainda à figura dela saindo do quarto, Sirius deixou-se sentar na beira da cama, as mãos escorregando pelos cabelos escuros e o olhar perdido. O restante do dia se arrastou fazendo crescer todos os seus receios. Tudo no que pensava era na misteriosa missão dela e em como impedi-la.

Alguns membros da Ordem chegaram a noite e estavam lá quando Snape apareceu avisando que Harry fora para o Ministério, atrás do que ele acreditava ser uma armadilha de Voldemort. O desespero de Sirius se tornou palpável, a ponto de não passar despercebido ao professor.

– Ora, ora, pelo que vejo, dessa vez o nosso cão de guarda não quer se aventurar numa escapulida. – Seu tom era mordaz.

– Isso não é da sua conta Snape – rebateu Sirius.

– Não, não é mesmo – crispou os lábios –, mas ouso dizer que sinto uma leve nota de preocupação no ar. Será por causa de Harry ou de Bastet? – Os olhos pretos estreitaram sobre sua vítima como uma ave de rapina. – É bom lembrar que dessa vez, Black, não estarei lá para salvá-la. Como fará então?

– Eu adoraria vê-lo morto Snape – rosnou Sirius, enquanto saía atrás dos outros.

Mesmo com todos os protestos sobre sua ida, nenhum dos integrantes da Ordem foi capaz de convencê-lo a mudar de idéia. Minutos depois o grupo entrou no Ministério; aquela era a noite em que a batalha teria início.

_Então, no alto, mais duas portas se escancararam e mais cinco pessoas entraram correndo na sala: Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks e Quim._

_Malfoy se virou e ergueu a varinha, mas Tonks já disparara um Feitiço Estuporante nele._

_Os Comensais da Morte foram completamente distraídos pela chegada dos membros da Ordem, que agora faziam chover feitiços sobre os adversários enquanto saltavam degrau por degrau em direção ao poço._

_Agora Sirius e Dolohov duelavam, sua varinhas cortando o ar como espadas, faíscas saiam voando de suas pontas._

Era tudo o que Carla conseguia ver e pensar enquanto tentava se aproximar de Harry e Sirius. Viu Dumbledore surgir e passar por eles com seu ar tranqüilo, como se nenhum feitiço cortasse o ar, e a tempo se esquivou de um jorro verde que veio em sua direção. Ela estava a apenas alguns passos de Sirius, que lutava com Bella ferozmente, quando o viu dirigir seu olhar a ela.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, as frações de segundos se eternizaram no momento em que Bella mais uma vez revidou seu feitiço. O segundo jato de luz o atingiu bem no peito.

O riso ainda não desaparecera de seu rosto, mas seus olhos arregalaram de choque. Carla largou a varinha levando as mãos trêmulas aos lábios, enquanto avançava na direção de Black.

Sirius levou uma eternidade para cair. Seu corpo descreveu um arco gracioso e ele mergulhou de costas no véu esfarrapado que pendia do arco.

Carla viu a expressão de medo e surpresa no rosto devastado e outrora bonito do marido quando ele atravessou o arco e desapareceu além do véu, que esvoaçou por um momento, como se soprasse um vento forte, e depois retomou a posição inicial.

Sem sequer ouvir o grito triunfante de Bella e o desesperado de Harry, ela continuou avançando, os olhos fixos no véu imóvel. Não demorou para que ocupasse o mesmo lugar de Sirius, e num leve brilho castanho fitou Malfoy ainda no chão. Os olhos dele se fixaram na mulher de preto que se inclinou para o vazio, os cabelos caindo em cascatas pelos ombros, os lábios entreabertos e o rosto pálido. Numa leve piscada de suas pálpebras, não havia mais ninguém, e ele fechou os olhos, esquecendo o que vira.

Cinza se encontraram com castanhos, e as bocas se tocaram úmidas, como da primeira vez que se beijaram. Num destino incerto e por um tempo impreciso estariam ali, mas como uma única certeza: o amor é mais forte que qualquer coisa.

_Eu sei e você sabe, já que a vida quis assim_

_Que nada nesse mundo levará você de mim_

_Eu sei e você sabe que a distância não existe_

_Que todo grande amor_

_Só é bem grande se for triste_

_Por isso, meu amor_

_Não tenha medo de sofrer_

_Que todos os caminhos me encaminham pra você_

_Assim como o oceano_

_Só é belo com luar_

_Assim como a canção_

_Só tem razão se se cantar_

_Assim como uma nuvem_

_Só acontece se chover_

_Assim como o poeta_

_Só é grande se sofrer_

_Assim como viver_

_Sem ter amor não é viver_

_Não há você sem mim_

_E eu não existo sem você_

_( Eu Não Existo Sem Você – Tom Jobin )_

**FIM**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Agradeço a todas por ficarem comigo até aqui, até a Carlinha cair no véu... Hihihihhii ( Te amo, flor!!!). Espero que tenham gostado do auau fofo! Mas o Snape tb tava tudo de bom!!! Bjokas imensas no coração de vcs e até quarta com a fic do Lobo! Amo vcs! **  
**


End file.
